


Secret

by Dandalion



Series: Thirteen Tales of Love and Revenge [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dark Blaine Anderson, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Non-Canonical Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 18:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandalion/pseuds/Dandalion
Summary: Look into my eyesNow you're getting sleepyAre you hypnotized by secrets that you're keeping?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Thirteen Tales of Love and Revenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539916
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5sgu5yZ6xTQ

Got a secret, can you keep it?

Swear this one you'll save

Better lock it in your pocket

Taking this one to the grave

If I show you then I know you

Won't tell what I said...

* * *

Kurt lies in bed, staring at the ceiling. It's almost three in the morning, but he can't get himself to fall asleep. Not after what happened tonight.

He knows how awful it feels to be made fun of for who he is; he's definitely been through it enough. He had thought Blaine was used to it too. But after tonight, Kurt doesn't think he understands Blaine's feelings about it as well as he thought he did.

Blaine had just gotten so _angry_. Kurt has never seen him like that, face reddening and spit flying as he yelled at the man who had called them "faggots" while they were walking back to Kurt's car after a date. Kurt had tried to calm him down, and it seemed to work, but Kurt's still worried. He's never seen anyone react so…violently.

He closes his eyes and convinces himself it was nothing. Blaine will be fine. They'll both be fine. He slowly drifts off to sleep.

About an hour later, Kurt wakes up with a start. Something is wrong, he can feel it. It's Blaine…something is wrong with Blaine. He looks frantically for his phone, and upon locating it, he hits speed dial 2. It rings and rings, but Blaine never answers. _Shit_, Kurt thinks. _What is going on?_

Kurt needs to go find him. Blaine could be in trouble; he could be seriously hurt. What if he went looking for that guy? What if something happened?

_No, don't think like that. Now is not the time. Just go find him_, Kurt thinks. He pulls on some jeans and the nearest shirt, grabs his keys, and sneaks quietly down the stairs. No one is awake, and he intends to keep it that way until he sneaks back in the morning. There's no way he's leaving Blaine tonight once he finds him, even if nothing is wrong.

Kurt makes his way to the car, wishing he had brought a sweater or something. The night chill gives him an even worse sense of unease, and he gets into the driver's seat quickly, turning the key in the ignition and blasting the heat. He doesn't turn on the radio; now is not the time for music.

He drives as fast as he's willing in the direction of Blaine's house. The fact that it's an hour and a half away doesn't comfort Kurt, but he thinks it's better to get there later than not at all. He just can't help but feel that something terrible is happening.

As he gets closer to Blaine's neighborhood, he starts looking around for anything suspicious. Unfortunately, he finds what he's looking for. Blaine's car is parked in the lot of what looks like an abandoned playground, the jungle gym rusty and falling apart.

_What on earth is Blaine doing here?_ Kurt wonders nervously. He tries calling Blaine again, but when he still gets no answer, he braces himself, and gets out of the car. He makes sure to lock his doors, and carefully walks towards the playground.

_Get a grip, Kurt_, he thinks to himself. _This might be creepy as fuck, but Blaine is here and he might be in trouble and you need to help him_. It's these thoughts that get Kurt from his car to the swing set. He looks around, hoping to easily spot Blaine, get him the hell out of there, and question his boyfriend on what the fuck is going on with him.

Suddenly, Kurt hears noises and voices to his right. He turns around and ducks down so as not to be seen. Slowly, he creeps closer to the sounds, and two bodies come into vision. One of the people (_both men_, Kurt thinks) is on his knees, with his hands tied behind his back. The other man is standing over him; well, more like looming over him, a hand gripping the kneeling man's chin harshly. As Kurt gets closer, he sees that the standing man looks very familiar…he has gelled hair, a perfect square jaw, a ring on the hand around the other man's chin that Kurt got him for his birthday.

_Wait, what?_ Kurt thought. And then in dawns on him. Blaine's not the one being attacked…he's the one doing the _attacking_!

Kurt watches in horror as Blaine lets go of the man's chin and slaps him harshly, twice on each cheek. The other man looks dazed, like he'd been drugged. Kurt can't believe what he's seeing. He creeps closer, hoping to catch what Blaine is saying. He manages to find a spot near the slide where he's close enough to hear, yet still hidden.

"You wanna call me a faggot, asshole? Well, how do you like this faggot now? I've got _you_ on your knees, in perfect cock sucking position. Do you want it? I bet you do," Blaine spits out at the man. Kurt can see tears leaking out of his eyes as Blaine hits him again and again, always with his open hand. Kurt can almost feel the sting himself.

"But I'm not going to do that. No, I'm not going to make you suck my dick, because that's exactly what you expect. All us _faggots_ are just looking to get off, right? All we want is a nice mouth to fuck, or a tight ass to pound. We're all just the shit on the bottom of your shoes. Well, who's the shit now, fucker?" Blaine's fist finally collides with the man's face, and Kurt flinches, waiting for the cry of pain. When it doesn't come, he looks back, and notices in shock that Blaine has another rope around the man's neck, restricting his airflow.

Kurt can't tear his eyes away as Blaine wraps his hand around the man's neck, forcing even more breath out of him until the man looks faint enough to pass out. Then Blaine lets go, and the man is gasping, and Kurt thinks it's the worst sound he's ever heard in his life.

"You're going to be sorry you ever called me a faggot," Blaine says between gritted teeth, so low that Kurt almost misses it. Blaine reaches into his pocket to pull something out. Kurt has to bite his hand to keep from gasping when Blaine reveals a knife in his hand and puts it up against the man's face.

The man's eyes widen in their haze as he seems to realize just what's happening to him. He tries to jerk away from the knife, but Blaine's got his hand around his neck again, and he isn't going anywhere.

"One," Blaine says as he slashes the man across the cheek. "For calling my boyfriend a faggot."

"Two," he says as he splits the man's bottom lip open. "For calling me a faggot."

"And three," Blaine whispers as he removes his hand from the man's neck and slices straight across his throat. "For thinking you could ever get away with it."

Kurt is crying at this point as he watches the man bleed, the life slowly fading from his eyes. He makes himself look away, and can't bring himself to glance back even once as he flees from the scene, making it back into his car and sobbing as he clutches the wheel.

_Get a grip, Kurt. Get it together and get the fuck out of here before Blaine sees you._ Kurt doesn't let himself think about what might happen if Blaine sees that he was there.

When he finally gets home after having to stop several times to cry more, he runs to his room, hoping he didn't wake anyone up. He throws himself onto his bed and sobs into his pillow for what seems like hours. When he finally gets himself to calm down, he sees that it's close to 7 AM. He decides he can't sleep anymore and just lies in bed until his alarm goes off.

In the time between, he battles with himself about whether or not he should talk to Blaine. He's already decided to call the police; the question was whether or not to give Blaine a chance to say something. Not that anything he says will change Kurt's mind.

But he has to at least try. He needs to know why Blaine would do this, why he would risk everything, how he could actually _kill_ someone. It's so inconceivable a concept to Kurt. Committing _murder_ seems so extreme.

He gets dressed quickly and rushes to beat Blaine to the Lima Bean for their before class coffee. He wants to be waiting for him. He orders both their coffees and sits at their table, constantly glancing at the door until Blaine finally appears. Kurt tries not to flip out at the sight of him. His boyfriend. His _murderer_ boyfriend.

Blaine sees Kurt and smiles, as if nothing is wrong. Kurt thinks. _You _killed_ someone last night._

Kurt smiles back at Blaine, but can tell that his boyfriend sees that it's not genuine. Blaine takes on a worried expression as he sits down and reaches for his coffee.

"Is everything alright, babe? You look kind of…tense," Blaine says, looking at Kurt quizzically.

"Blaine…" Kurt says hesitantly, wondering how he should approach this. "I saw you last night." Okay, apparently he's just jumping head first into the lion's den on this one.

Blaine purses his lips for a moment before speaking.

"Saw me where, Kurt?" he asks curiously.

"Saw you where? At the park, Blaine! With that—that man, the one who insulted us the other night!" Kurt whispers furiously, leaning in so that no one else can hear him. "You…you _killed_ him."

Blaine narrows his eyes, still looking vaguely confused. The corners of his mouth tug down ever so slightly before he opens his mouth again.

"Kurt, I'm not sure what you're talking about, but I think you should come with me. If this is something you're serious about, we shouldn't talk in public like this."

Kurt stares wide-eyed as Blaine stands up and reaches to take his hand. Kurt tries to tug it away but Blaine manages to get a hold of it before he can. Not wanting to make a scene, Kurt follows obediently after Blaine as they make their way to Blaine's car. Kurt figures it won't hurt to talk in a more private setting, even though this whole situation is setting his teeth on edge. He knows what he saw. His boyfriend murdered someone last night, and there's no way he's going to convince him otherwise.

It strikes Kurt as odd that Blaine locks the doors once they're both seated in the car, and then it hits him. How could he have been so _stupid_? He just got into a car _willingly_ with a murderer!

Blaine slowly turns his back to Kurt to reach for his seatbelt, and once he clicks it into place, he holds his hand up for Kurt to see, revealing a knife. The same knife Kurt had seen last night.

Kurt feels his face pale and his eyes widen, and he scrambles to get out of the car, only to find that the child lock is on.

"You're not going anywhere, baby. We need to talk about this," Blaine says, twirling the knife between his fingers. "Now, I'm not going to hurt you; I could never hurt you, but I need you to cooperate, okay, Kurt? I love you, and if you love me, this can all be very painless and easy. Do you think you could do that for me, Kurt?"

Kurt is shaking at this point, trying desperately not to cry. He thinks that if he screams loud enough, someone in the coffee shop might hear him, but there's not too great a chance; they always get there early so as to avoid the rush, so there's barely anyone around. Besides, Blaine has a _knife_. Who knows what he might do if Kurt screams?

Kurt slowly turns his face to Blaine to see his boyfriend staring lovingly back. Blaine's smile sends terror shivering down Kurt's spine.

"Wh—" Kurt starts, then clears his dry throat. "Where are you going to take me?" Blaine looks deeply into Kurt's eyes, and it feels as if he's probing into Kurt's soul. It's the most unsettling thing Kurt has ever experienced.

"We're just going to go for a quick drive," Blaine says with a smile as he faces forward and puts the key in the ignition. He starts the car and pulls away, taking a turn on the main road away from the town, away from the school, away from anywhere Kurt ever considered safe.

"Please stop worrying, baby," Blaine says. "I meant it when I said I wouldn't hurt you. But you have to understand…no one can find out about this. Can I trust you not to tell anyone?"

"Actually, I had every intention of informing the police about last night. That is, until you kidnapped me," Kurt gets out. He realizes he still has his phone and wonders if Blaine would notice him using it. It seems pretty unlikely that he would miss it, but it's all Kurt has…

"Kurt, give me your cell phone," Blaine says, as if reading Kurt's mind. "Don't make this harder than it already is, baby."

Kurt hands over his phone with a sense of resignation. There goes his absolute last bit of hope of getting out of this. He leans his head against the window and starts to cry softly. Blaine ignores him.

After about an hour of driving, Blaine pulls off to the right, and parks on an abandoned dirt road. He cuts the ignition and reaches over Kurt to find something in the glove compartment. No matter how hard he tries to shrink in on himself, Kurt can't seem to avoid some contact with Blaine's body as it stretches over. Blaine finds what he's looking for and settles it in his lap after closing the glove box.

"Now, Kurt," he says with a sad smile. "Please don't be mad at me. But I have to do this. I can't have anyone finding out about what you saw, and if that means that I have to let you go…well, just know that I'll always regret it, and I'll always love you. I'm truly sorry that this might be how it has to end. If you were willing to promise never to tell anyone, things might be different, but I think we both know that won't happen. So please, just hold still for me. I told you twice before, and I'll tell you again: I'm not going to hurt you. I'm sorry, Kurt. I'll miss you."

As Blaine delivers his little speech, he prepares a syringe with some clear liquid. Kurt has no idea what it might be, but judging by the goodbye Blaine is giving him, he assumes it's not going to be pretty. He tries forcing the door open, but when that doesn't work, he lunges for the back seat, anything to get as far away from Blaine as possibly, but Blaine is too quick for him. He catches Kurt around the waist and pulls him against his chest, holding down his arms and settling the needle against the inside of Kurt's elbow as the taller boy's body wracks with sobs. He eases it under Kurt's skin and makes quick work of pushing the liquid out, and Kurt instantly feels a calm settle over him.

Blaine moves him back over to the passenger seat, and Kurt feels a kiss press against his mouth. His vision starts to blur, but before everything goes black, he feels the car pulling away again, and the last thing he sees is a sign that says "Thank you for visiting Ohio. Come again soon!"

* * *

'Cause two can keep a secret

If one of them is dead


End file.
